Together forever
by padfoot-is-better-than-you
Summary: Basically, Sirius and Remus fall for each other, but don't realise it. James does figure it out fairly early on. Slash, but not hardcore. Concrit is helpful,as this is my first fanfic about sirius and remus as marauders!
1. Chapter 1

**I've fixed the thing with the scene changes now. This really hates asterisks, doesn't it...**

"What are you looking at, Moony?" Sirius inquired of his friend, referring to the textbook he was reading as they sat beneath the beech tree by the lake on a lazy late-September afternoon.

"It's a muggle biology book Mum sent to me. She thought I'd find it interesting." Remus replied.

Sirius scratched his head in puzzlement.

"Why would you want to read something like that? Muggles have really weird ideas about that sort of stuff. You'll just confuse yourself."

Remus laughed "Just because _you_ can't differentiate between charms and transfiguration doesn't mean everyone else is so scatter-brained."

Sirius raised an eyebrow as he glanced over at Peter Pettigrew, who was trying to find his divination textbook, despite the fact that he was already clutching it in his chubby hand.

"Me, scatter-brained? _Au contraire_! Just look at Wormtail, for example. His brain is so scattered that pieces of it can be found in Peru." Peter paused as he heard his name mentioned. He saw the book in his hand and blushed. Sirius laughed again when he saw in the corner of his eye James Potter, his best friend, actually on his knees in front of Lily Evans, begging her to go with him into Hogsmeade the next weekend. He nudged Remus and pointed at James and Lily. Remus laughed like he hadn't done since last year as Lily slapped James so hard that they heard the echoes from their vantage point by the beech tree.

"He is so pathetic! She will never in a million years go out with him. Not even if he begs her for the rest of his life." Sirius paused "Wait a minute… Orgasms? Maybe the muggles deserve more credit than we give them, eh Moony?" He leered at Remus as he read over his shoulder.

"You are such a nymphomaniac. It says organisms, for Merlin's sake." Remus said rolling his eyes at his sex-crazed friend.

"She said no, but I can tell that she wants me." James said as he rejoined them, an obvious hand shaped red mark on his left cheek. Peter and Sirius sniggered.

"Prongs, the mark on your cheek says something totally different." Sirius said shaking his head slowly.

"Yeah, but it won't be long before she's leaving similar marks on my other cheek…" James waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Peter looked puzzled at that.

"What do you-? Oh. Real nice, Prongs. Very classy." Even Remus had to laugh at Peter's stupidity.

**new scene**

Sirius paused in his writing as Donna Goodman walked past his desk. Her ample backside and even larger chest had always been something of a fascination for him and probably most other males in his year. As she put a balled up piece of paper in the rubbish bin at the front of the History of magic classroom, he cast a quick charm in her direction which caused her to drop the pen she held loosely in her right hand. He stared transfixed as she bent over to pick it up. Then suddenly, BAM! Professor Binns whacked Sirius' desk with a ruler, causing him to jump nearly a foot in his chair.

"May I ask what is so much more interesting than my class, Mr. Black?" The professor said, though he didn't seem to care in the least.

"Er, nothing, sir. I was just..."

"Just thinking about the five points I have now taken from Gryffindor house?" Sirius could have sworn that he saw a flicker of pure pleasure on the ghost's face. Professor Binns returned to his own desk just as the bell rang to signal the end of the current period, and the beginning of lunchtime. Sirius threw his books into his bag and hurried out of the room, silently thankful that they had not been given homework because of him. _Damn th__e__se stupid hormones!_ He thought to himself, as Remus caught up with him.

"You really are a horny-"

"Hey guys, wait up!" James called out as he and Peter finally managed to get out into the packed hallway. Sirius looked back at them and shouted back

"Kind of difficult right now, we'll save you a couple of seats in the great hall!" He turned back to continue walking and crashed into Remus. Everyone in the hallway except for Sirius and Remus seemed to freeze in that moment. Sirius looked into Remus' face and was shocked at the tenderness he felt as he gazed into those beautiful amber eyes. He inhaled deeply. Never before had he realized how his friend's faint scent of musk was so… arousing. He felt a sudden urge to swoop down on Moony and kiss him to within an inch of his life. He started to move even closer… Sirius shook his head to clear it. He couldn't afford to start doing that in public places, not with his reputation to protect. Reluctantly, he pulled away and realized that throughout his strange experience they had both ceased to move.

"Er, we should probably hurry up so that we can get our usual seats…" Remus said, breaking the now awkward silence.

"Oh… yeah." Sirius cursed himself inwardly for being such a fool. They moved on quickly, reaching the Gryffindor table just ahead of James and Peter. When he sat down, Sirius noticed James (who had sat down beside him) smirking at him.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" he asked quietly, hoping that what had happened between him and Remus hadn't been obvious. James just shook his head and grabbed a large cheese and tomato sandwich off a nearby pile, smiling a in such a smug manner that Sirius was sorely tempted to punch him with all his strength. Instead, he turned his mind to the Hogsmeade trip next Saturday. His supply of dung bombs was getting dangerously low.

**new scene**

"Wow," Remus said "that is really huge, Padfoot." He was referring, of course to the house Sirius had managed to build with his exploding cards _(you __naughty__ little minx, you!)_.

"I know," he replied "it's the biggest I've ever made without it blowing up." They stood and stared at it for nearly two minutes before a first year opened the portrait hole, causing a slight breeze to make its way to the corner of the common room in which Sirius' huge creation stood. With a loud bang it exploded, scorching Remus' eyebrows. He cursed and made his way up to the bathroom while Sirius howled with laughter to see his friend's blackened brows.

Remus sighed as he looked in the bathroom mirror. As he cast a quick charm to regrow his eyebrow hair, he thought back to the way Sirius had laughed at him. He didn't know why, but it seemed to cut him deeply as he dwelled upon it. If it had been James or Peter laughing at him he wouldn't have minded. But there was just something about the way Sirius had made him feel so dejected. It was strange. He had only ever felt this way when a girl he had had a crush on laughed at him when he fell backwards into a puddle in their first year. Surely this was not the same thing. This was Padfoot, not some girl he had taken a fancy to.

"Hey Remus, McGonagall's looking for you," said a sixth-year poking his head around the door frame "She didn't say why."

"Thanks" Remus replied, wondering what the teacher of transfiguration could possibly want to see him about. He gritted his teeth and went downstairs and out the portrait hole, trying to avoid catching Sirius' eye. He knew that looking at the strangely, innately gorgeous animagus would only make him feel worse.

**R&R 'cause you care...**


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius watched Remus from an armchair by the fire as he left the common room. He wondered what he was doing at eight o'clock on a Monday night.

"Hey Prongs, do you know what Moony's up to?" As Sirius asked this seemingly normal question, James raised his eyebrows in the same frustratingly smug way he had at lunch earlier on that day.

"Yeah, he had to go see McGonagall. Why do you ask? Do you want him for something?" He replied, his eyes glancing in the direction of Sirius' crotch. Sirius frowned, following James' gaze, wondering if his fly was undone.

"No reason. I was just curious." He said, noting confusedly that there was nothing wrong with his fly. Peter trotted over then, obviously meaning to get a few ideas from Sirius about the essay they had to write for Potions. A maneuver usually known as cheating, but Peter disliked that word.

"Sorry, Wormtail. I haven't started it yet. I'll give you a hand with it tomorrow."Sirius said as Peter opened his mouth to speak.

"Thanks. I really don't understand…" he got out the parchment on which he had written the assignment "_how the bezoar__ gets its magical properties._ Or why for that matter." He smiled sheepishly and went back over to the table he was working at.

"That boy would be truly lost without my wisdom and guidance" Sirius said wryly. James laughed and replied

"Even though it's mostly Moony's wisdom to begin with," he rolled his eyes "Any way, what happened in the entrance hall today?"

"What?" Sirius said, alarmed "Nothing! Wh-where did you get that idea from?"

"Idea? Who said anything about an idea?" James asked innocently. Sirius could have kicked himself. He realized then that he had played right into James' hands.

"Uh… either way, I didn't see anything unusual" He was trying to cover his tracks, but from the look in his eyes, James wasn't fooled.

"Are you sure? I thought I saw you and Remus share a moment…" The fact that he used Remus' real name rather than calling him Moony made Sirius realize that he wasn't just trying to wind him up. Well, not totally at any rate.

"Well, you were wrong. Nothing happened. You must've imagined it, James." Sirius said, harsher than he realized, because James looked slightly affronted.

"Sorry. I'm just saying what I saw." He paused "What I thought I saw."

Sirius sighed and looked at his watch. It was now eight thirty and Remus was still not back yet. For some reason, Sirius was starting to worry about his friend, hoping he wasn't in too much trouble. It was then that he realized James was still watching him. He glared at him, picked up the nearest book and pretended to read.

"I thought you said muggles had weird ideas about that sort of thing, Padfoot." Said James, looking at the book Sirius had just picked up.

"They do," He replied "I'm just seeing what's so interesting about it." James shook his head and pulled his astronomy chart closer, along with, although its owner didn't see, Sirius'. As he continued filling out his half done star chart, looking at Sirius' when he couldn't be bothered checking the position of certain stars, Remus came back into the common room.

"Moony! What happened? I heard you had to see McGonagall!" Sirius said, a little over-enthusiastically, it seemed, for James smirked in his direction again.

"Oh, she just wanted to know if I was having trouble with, what is it you call it, my _furry little problem_," he replied, chuckling "She said I'd seemed down lately." Remus never noticed the way people looked at him when he referred to his lycanthropy in this manner. He was used to keeping it a secret.

"Oh," Sirius said looking relieved "I thought you were in trouble or something." Somehow, the muggle book had made its way back onto the table from which Sirius had picked it up.

"So did I for a bit," Remus dropped into a chair "but here I am, all in one piece. At least, I think I am."

Sirius laughed, kicking James as he did so. His constant smirking was really annoying after a while.

**[new scene**

Remus pulled faces at Sirius' reflection in the mirror over the sink as they brushed their teeth the next morning. Sirius raised one eyebrow as if to say '_yeah, real mature, Moony_' before pulling a face back. Remus crossed his eyes and stuck out his froth-covered tongue. Sirius appeared to think for a bit before spitting in the sink, rinsing his toothbrush and flicking Remus with water. Remus growled playfully and spat as well, flicking water back at Sirius. The two boys flicked each other with water from their toothbrushes for a few more minutes before calling a truce and going into the dormitory to get dressed.

What they didn't realize, however, was that James had watched most of their little water fight, and could tell that it was class A flirting. This kind of thing, or so he thought, was surely only possible in bad muggle movies he had heard about? It was so pathetically transparent that it would never work in a real-life situation, and yet he had seen it performed right in front of his eyes. It was like a mating ritual of an exotic bird or something similar.

He shook his head and went into the bathroom to brush his own teeth, deciding as he did that he would definitely have to keep an eye on those two, to see what was going on, though he already had his suspicions.

**Sorry, it's kind of short... Please don't hurt me! Ooh and review 'cause it makes me feel loved D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all my loyal fans! ...Ahem. **

**Hope you enjoy this!**

Sirius stirred his cauldron half-heartedly. It was meant to be green by now, but due to his lazy stirring it was still orange. Remus shot him an exasperated look. His, of course, was almost in the blue stage. _Stupid know-it-all twat._ Sirius thought darkly. Double potions on a Friday usually did put him into a less than generous mood.

"Alright then, place some of your potion into a flask and bring it up to my desk." Professor Slughorn said, sounding slightly bored himself "Carefully, Pettigrew! We don't want a repeat of last time, now do we?"

Peter blushed and promptly dropped his flask. Professor Slughorn sighed heavily and handed him a mop.

"Poor Wormtail!" James said, startling Sirius out of his reverie "He's so clumsy it's not funny."

"Actually, I find it extremely funny." Sirius replied, returning to his pre-potions normalcy once they were away from the classroom. They all laughed, pausing at the bottom of the steps to allow Peter to catch up with them. Something appeared to catch James' eye and his face transformed into an evil smirk.

"Enjoy that, then _Snivellus_?" He asked "I'm surprised that your potion changed colour at all, with the grease dripping from that huge nose of yours." Sirius laughed, though it sounded more like a bark.

"It's a wonder you manage to keep you fat head up on your shoulders, Potter. Same goes for you, Black" Snape attempted a sneer, but it just made him appear as though he was a child trying to look tough.

Sirius snorted

"Is that all you can think of? Pathetic!" He taunted.

"Padfoot …" Remus said quietly "Just leave it. We should go get some lunch." Sirius glanced at him, his expression softening.

"Fine. Come on, Prongs, Moony's right. Let's go." James' jaw stiffened momentarily, then he gave in.

"Whatever." They turned and climbed the stairs, reaching the great hall a few minutes later.

They all sat down, piling chicken salad onto their plates.

"So James, have you convinced Lily to come with you into Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Sirius said sarcastically. James sighed, thinking Sirius was serious. _(That was unintentional_ , _by the way)_

"No. She's so stubborn. She doesn't know when to give in." Remus concealed a grin behind his hand.

"Have you ever heard of the word 'Hypocrisy', Prongs?" He asked, smiling sardonically.

"Er… No… Should I have?"

"Probably."

Sirius was not listening to this exchange. He was too busy flirting with a girl at the Ravenclaw table to notice. He did that a lot, winking at and flirting with random girls across the hall. It seemed to please them, being the subject of even temporary admiration from such a good looking teenager. The one thing that bothered him about it was the way in which Remus looked at him when he did so. He knew that the werewolf disapproved of his womanizing habits, but when he looked at him like that it made him feel ashamed of himself.

"Hello-o? Sirius?" Sirius realized with a jolt that Peter was trying to get his attention.

"Hmm?" He replied eloquently

"What subject do we have next period? I lost my timetable." Sirius sighed, pulling his timetable out of his bag. "Here," He said, pausing "In fact… _Geminio_!" He used a charm which made a copy of the piece of paper, which he subsequently gave to Peter. He turned to Remus, looking concerned.

"Are you feeling alright, Moony? You look a little pale all of a sudden." The word pale was an understatement. Remus was totally blanched, his skin so white it was almost transparent. He tried to speak but retched instead. He leapt to his feet and sprinted off in the direction of the toilets, his hand clapped over his mouth. James regarded the chicken salad with suspicion before standing up to follow Remus. Sirius grabbed his sick friend's bag so that it was not left behind, and they bade goodbye to Wormtail. He, of course, was still stuffing his face.

**New scene**

James and Sirius walked into the bathroom just as Remus was throwing up violently in one of the cubicles. Sirius rolled his eyes. It was typical of Remus to lock the door even when he had rising bile in his throat.

"Remus? Are you starting to feel better yet?" Sirius asked tentatively.

"N-not really. I'm still-"More retching came from the single occupied cubicle.

"I'm going to get Mrs. Pomfrey, okay Remus? I'll be back soon." James said, crossing over to the door and leaving.

"Remus, can I come in?" Sirius said as he stood by the cubicle door.

"If you really want to…" Remus replied. Sirius could tell from his straining voice that he was trying not to retch again. He unlocked and opened the door.

"Shit! You look terrible!" Sirius said, unable to help himself "I mean, you really should sit back down on the floor now." Remus nodded and all but fell on to the floor by the toilet. Sirius hovered for a second, unsure of what to do. He finally made a decision and sat down beside Remus, closing the door behind him. He hesitated before grabbing Remus' hand in his own and squeezing it. His friend smiled briefly before leaning forward to throw up again. Sirius let go of his hand but held his hair back from his face, disregarding the fact that it barely reached his collar and wasn't actually getting in the way. Once he was finished, Remus collapsed into Sirius' arms. Sirius was surprised but pleased. They stayed like that, Sirius holding Remus and rocking gently, for what seemed like a long time, but couldn't have been more than five minutes. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened. Sirius jumped. Propping Remus against the wall, he stood up and opened the cubicle door.

"He's just in here, Mrs. Pomfrey." James said, leading the school nurse into the bathroom. She saw Remus in his cubicle and tutted.

"He should have come straight into the hospital wing! Now we'll have to take him down on a stretcher." She said sternly. She waved her wand and a stretcher appeared in mid-air. Sirius and James lifted Remus on with many a groan and followed Mrs. Pomfrey as she magicked the stretcher out the door and down the hallway.

A few minutes later they arrived at the hospital wing and moved Remus onto a bed. Some of his colour had returned, but he was still much whiter than he normally would be. Mrs. Pomfrey bustled around, bringing over a small bottle of what Sirius recognized as sleeping potion. His mouth was opened with some force and the potion poured in. As Remus' eyes closed, Sirius and James were hustled out of the room and told to go to their last class. They walked slowly to the Charms room, both hoping that Remus would make a quick recovery from whatever strange illness or curse had caused him so much discomfort.

**Did you like? Love? Dislike(_hopefully not_)? Review! **

**You know you want to.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have returned! Well, the marauders have anyway.**

Severus Snape snickered as James and Sirius entered the loud classroom. Sirius shot him a glare that could have burnt the horns off a grindylow as he sat down. James continued to the front of the room to tell Professor Flitwick why they were late and to explain the absence of Remus. He then went and sat down in the remaining seat beside Sirius.

"Do try to keep the noise down today," Squeaked the tiny professor "Last time Professor McGonagall complained that she could hear you all the way down the corridor!" No-one, however, paid him much attention as they practised the spell they were supposed to be learning.

"What d'you reckon is wrong with Moony?" Sirius asked James, keen to get to the bottom of the mystery illness.

"I think I may have a fair idea..." He said maddeningly, staring at a certain someone across the room. Sirius shook his head in wonder.

"Surely you don't think it could have been him? That's mad. He can barely use _accio _to summon himself a hanky!" James laughed as he replied

"You know that he spends a lot of time with the kids of Death Eaters. Maybe he picked up a thing or two..." James raised his eyebrows and put out his hand, implying that it should have been obvious. Sirius just looked over at Peter, having immense trouble with his wand sticking to the desk he was sitting at.

"Well, when you put it that way, I _suppose_ it could be him. He does seem to be watching Peter try to get his wand off that desk pretty keenly..."

They decided to ambush him after class to try and get the truth out of him.

About half an hour later, the bell rang to signal the end of classes. Snape was the last person to leave the room as usual, unaware that James and Sirius were waiting on either side of the door for him.

"So, Snivellus, did you hear about poor Remus?" Sirius said as he and James converged on the Slytherin.

"Yes, it sounded quite amusing, actually. I wish I could have seen it" He tried, and failed to puff his chest out threateningly. James smiled without mirth.

"Of course, you would've wanted to see your own handiwork wouldn't you."_****_ Snape looked around nervously, hoping a teacher would come to the rescue.

"I-I don't know what you mean," He lied unconvincingly "What could I possibly have t-t-to do with it...?" Sirius scoffed. "We all know that you're behind it, so let's treat this like the sixth-years we are instead of running around like, what is it the muggles say, turd-fromers?"

"Turd-_formers_." Snape muttered under his breath.

"Well, Snivellus? Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Sirius cringed. James sounded like such a cliché.

"Fine then! It was me. I cursed him. What are you going to do about it?"

Famous last words where these two Marauders were concerned.

**New scene**

James and Sirius walked into the great hall for dinner not long afterwards. They were pleased to see that Remus was sitting in his usual seat, looking much better after his sleep in the hospital wing. Mrs. Pomfrey had evidently used a successful counter-curse on him.

"Moony! You've made your triumphant return to the world of the living Sirius said loudly, throwing himself down beside his friend. James smirked as he sat beside Peter.

"Hardly triumphant. I just walked up from the hospital wing once I convinced Mrs. Pomfrey to let me go," He said shaking his head. "Wait... where's Snape? He usually sits there and glares at us..." James and Sirius shared a look.

"He's all tied up, if you catch my drift." James said, struggling to keep a straight face. Remus decided it would probably be better no to ask about it. They all finished their dinner, even Peter, and wandered up to the Gryffindor common room.

Once they got there, Sirius collapsed onto an armchair, having had far too many potatoes for comfort. Remus sat down beside him, slightly more gracefully.

"I think I might go have a shower, actually. Got to smell good for the ladies!" James said, shooting a cryptic look at Peter as he left. He seemed to understand, for he then mumbled an excuse and hurried up to the dormitories.

Sirius looked at James curiously as he went off in the direction of the bathroom, well aware that he had showered that morning.

"So what happened in Charms today?" Remus asked, wanting to know if he'd missed anything exciting.

"Not much, actually. Flitwick tried to get us to shut up; apparently McGonagall could hear us down the corridor. Oh, and poor Wormtail's wand got stuck to his desk. You can guess who was behind that." He was clearly unwilling to share the fact that he, James and Peter knew why Remus had been so violently ill.

"Doesn't sound like I was away for any particular catastrophes, then. I was afraid I'd miss the sort of thing people talk about for years to come!" Sirius threw a cushion at his friend.

"So, are you going to read about more of those sea-enemies today?" Remus rolled his eyes

"They're sea-_anenomies_, Padfoot. Not little Snapes that wave about on coral reefs." The two of them laughed, and then decided that doing some homework would be a good idea.

After a few minutes, Sirius was having some trouble with some calculations for astronomy.

"Hey Moony, do you know how to do this one? I just can't get it right."

Remus leaned over Sirius' parchment to see what he was referring to. Without thinking, Sirius raised his hand and stroked the werewolf's hair while inhaling deeply. Remus stiffened almost imperceptibly. Suddenly the gravity of what he had done caught up with Sirius. His sharp intake of breath was followed by his hand being drawn back to his side at a speed usually only executed by him in a Quidditch game.

Remus hesitated before swiftly correcting Sirius' mistake and returning to his own piece of parchment, blushing furiously. Sirius had a feeling that his own face would probably be bright red as well, but he just continued as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. _Well_, he reflected thoughtfully, _this sort of thing is beginning to happen frighteningly often._

**New scene**

James cackled delightedly as he watched Sirius' seemingly unintentional slip-up in his façade. The sexual tension between Remus and Sirius would soon be thick enough to slice up and serve with mint sauce. He had not, as he had led his friends to believe, taken a shower. He had gone up the stairs, grabbed his invisibility cloak, then come back down to the common room as the two of them talked by the fire. He was now standing a couple of metres behind them, listening to every word they spoke, and watching every move they made. This may have been seen as creepy, but it was for their own good. They should have been thanking him and showering him with praise, in his trumped-up opinion of himself and his actions.

**So, what did you think? Review, or Sirius will be sad :'(**


	5. Chapter 5

**I got the bell joke from Monty Python's flying circus. Solid gold.**

"Come on, Padfoot! Surely you have enough dung-bombs by now?" Remus pleaded

"I still want to have a look at a set of gob stones. My old ones don't squirt anymore." He replied. Remus planted himself in front of Sirius and looked at up him with his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh, for fuck's- _Fine_, but only if we can go to Honeydukes next." Remus grinned impishly and led Sirius out of Zonko's joke shop at last. They had been there for nearly half an hour as Sirius had deliberated over whether a bag of twenty dung-bombs would last him until the next Hogsmeade trip. They now headed straight to Honeydukes, though the weather was pleasant enough to linger in the street.

James and Peter had run off to the three broomsticks as soon as the four marauders had reached the village, leaving Sirius and Remus alone together. This seemed to be happening an awful lot lately, but neither of them complained, or wanted to, for that matter.

Once they reached the sweetshop, Remus rushed over to the huge jar of his favourite sweets, fizzing whizzbees. Sirius, however, preferred a generous piece of fudge. He could generally charm the witch who worked at the counter into giving him the largest piece in sight.

"Ooh, look Sirius! Chocolate frogs, a dozen for one sickle and three knuts! Do you want some?" He loved chocolate almost as much as fizzing whizzbees.

"Sure, I'll treat you." He replied, lifting two dozen into his arms and taking them up to the counter.

"Just those for today?" The chubby witch asked him.

"And a piece of the best fudge this side of Russia!" He winked. The witch dithered about, eventually finding a large piece of the fudge that Sirius was so fond of. He shot her a huge grin as he paid for the confectionery and walked over to where Remus was filling a huge bag with his favourite sweets.

"Geez, are you getting enough of those bloody things?" He said, civilised as always. Remus just raised one eyebrow and took the candy up to the counter to pay.

A minute later they were out on the street again, enjoying the sunlight. Sirius had insisted on carrying the large paper bag full of candy, waving away Remus' complaints.

"But half of it's mine anyway! At least let me carry some of it."

"Nope." Sirius replied with the same grin he'd used on the witch from Honeydukes. Remus bit his lip. Surely his friend wasn't that attractive... How he would love to launch himself upon the animagus and...

"Moony? You there?" Sirius waved his hand in front of Remus' face, looking slightly concerned.

"Wha-what?" He said, startled "Sorry, I was on a totally different plane of existence."

"What is brown and sounds like a bell?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Moony."

"Er, a brown bell?" Sirius frowned.

"DUNG!" Remus shook his head emphatically as Sirius roared with laughter.

"You're so crude."

"I know. Isn't it great? It what makes me so attractive. Well, that and my husky voice, rugged good looks and overall sexiness." Remus had to admit, he couldn't argue with him there.

"Yup, tall dark and handsome, that's you." Remus clapped a hand to his mouth. He couldn't believe what had just slipped out of his mouth. Neither, apparently, could Sirius. He came to a stand-still, staring at Remus with that devastating face of his incredulous.

"Well, I-I'm glad you think so?" He turned it into a question. Remus couldn't tell if it was intentional or not. He blushed so heavily that it looked like he had an over-sized beetroot for a face. Sirius, too, had gone scarlet.

They had stopped outside the three broomsticks where they were meeting James and Peter for lunch.

"Er, shall we go in?" Remus suggested, trying, and failing to calm himself down enough to lessen his furious blush.

"Yeah, sure. I think we're late anyway." They walked into the pub together, looking around the loud, crowded room for their fellow marauders.

"There they are!" said Remus, pointing at a table in a back corner. James and Peter, who were talking in low voices, stopped abruptly when they saw Remus and Sirius. They waved at them.

"Hey, guys! Have a good time?" There seemed to be some hidden meaning to James' question, but no-one but Peter picked up on it.

"Yeah, it was pretty good." Sirius replied

"Except for when you spent half an hour deciding how many dung-bombs to get..." Remus teased

"At least I didn't stand salivating over a jar of fizzing whizzbees for five minutes" Sirius retorted playfully.

James concealed a wide grin behind his hand. These two flirted so much without knowing, it was funny.

"Oh, yeah. Me and Wormtail just hung out here, checking out the local wildlife." He gestured at Madam Rosmerta vaguely. "Anyway, you guys hungry?"

**New scene**

"Moony? Moony!" Sirius hissed, shaking his friend's shoulder.

"Hnng?" He struggled to wake up "Padfoot? What is it?"

"You were thrashing around in your sleep," he said quietly "It sounded like you were having a nightmare." A guilty look seemed to flit across Remus' features.

"Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No. I couldn't sleep anyway. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. You should just go back to bed."

"Okay. Goodnight, Remus."

"Goodnight Sirius." The guilt that had shown briefly on Remus' face was due to the fact that it was not a nightmare that made him thrash about. It was Sirius. Or rather, what the Sirius in his dream had been doing to him...

Remus frowned in the darkness, confused. Why had been dreaming about Sirius so graphically? His blood ran cold. What had Sirius heard him mumble in his sleep? What if James or Peter had heard too? He shivered at the thought and closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep again.

**New scene**

Sirius awoke the next morning, more tired than usual. He had a vague recollection of waking Remus in the middle of the night, but could remember nothing more specific. He stood up, brushing the sleep-dust from his eyes. As he looked around the dormitory, he realised that it was empty. He began to panic for a second before remembering that it was a Sunday. He stretched and went to brush his teeth.

When he got to the bathroom, Remus was just leaving, fully dressed. He laughed at the sight of Sirius in a ratty old dressing gown.

"Nice one, Padfoot. Very elegant."

"I know. It's the height of style and class." Sirius grinned, strangely alluring even at this relatively early hour. Remus smiled lop-sidedly as he walked down the hallway. Sirius was such a character.

"Hey, Moony. Is the sleep-slut awake yet?" James asked as Remus walked into the common room. Remus laughed.

"Yes, he's just brushing his teeth I think."

"Hmm... I think I'll wait a bit before I go find him. He's probably taking a dump."

"You are so gross!"Remus exclaimed, disgusted by his friend's foulness. "Speak of the Devil..."

"Good morrow, my good people!" Sirius said loudly, evidently in a loud kind of mood.

Remus and James shared a look and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

**Ooh, bit of awkwardness there... hope you liked! **

**Review! Please? **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'd just like to say a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I love you all!**

**Here it is...**

"Moony? Are you okay?"

"I feel like shit. Full moon tonight, remember?"

Sirius sighed, shaking his head

"I forgot about that…"

Remus smiled weakly before putting his head in his hands and massaging his temples. He was sitting on his bed after dinner with Sirius standing before him, looking concerned.

"At least you can look forward to running around Hogsmeade tonight, though!" Sirius sat beside him.

"Yeah, but I'll still have to transform. You have no idea how much that hurts, Padfoot." He said roughly. Sirius knew that it was only because he was in pain, but the tone in his unusually harsh voice stung.

"Sorry," Sirius said "I wasn't thinking." He punched Remus gently on the shoulder.

"Sod off." Remus replied trying not to smile.

"Don't smile. Don't smile!" Sirius said in a voice which suggested he was speaking to a one-year-old.

"My God, you're annoying" He smiled, unable to control his facial muscles.

"I know." Sirius grinned. He loved to see Remus smile.

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't…" Remus was suddenly serious.

"Wouldn't what?"

"You wouldn't tell anyone if I told you I… I think I might be g-" The door crashed against the wall

"Padfoot! Padfoot, you won't believe this, it's… Come on, you have to see it for yourself! You too, Moony!" James burst in, interrupting Remus

"Calm down, Prongs. What's gotten into you?"

"Don't – talk – now! Come – on." He tried to pull Sirius up off the bed with each word.

Sirius raised an eyebrow and allowed James to pull him to the door. He turned to gesture for Remus to follow them, but the werewolf had turned his head away and closed his eyes.

"Hurry!" James was almost sprinting by now in his determination to show Sirius what ever had him so worked up. They burst into the common room to see Peter Pettigrew…

"Making out with Donna Goodman!?"

"I know! I told you that you wouldn't believe it!"

Sirius' mouth hung open. He was seriously impressed. _Peter_ had managed to pull _Donna Goodman_?

"Holy crap! Peter is... I can't believe I'm saying this, but Peter is _good_. Donna Goodman. Donna fucking Goodman!"

"Right? Aren't you glad I pulled you away from your little heart to heart with Moony?"

Sirius' laugh was a little too loud, his smile a little too wide.

"Yeah... Really... Really glad."

**New scene**

Remus groaned. It was time to go to the shrieking shack again. He pulled himself off his bed and went down to the common room, pausing to let Sirius and James know that he was leaving. They appeared to be staring in amazement at something in the corner, but he paid it no attention.

Once he reached the hospital wing, Mrs. Pomfrey took him to the whomping willow, through the tunnel and eventually into the shack itself. She then hurried away, leaving him to transform alone.

He sat on the floor and waited for the painful spasms to take over his body. Within minutes he was lying on his side, arching his back and screaming in pain. Fairly soon, however, he had transformed fully.

Just as he set about ripping a chair to shreds, Padfoot and Prongs turned up with Wormtail on the latter's back. He pounced on Padfoot, pinning him to the floor and licking his nose. He then jumped over to Prongs and nuzzled his neck. He stayed away from the rat. The wolf, for some reason, never did trust him.

Padfoot led them out into Hogsmeade, where they ran around until the moon began to set. They then ran back to the shack to allow Moony to change back into Remus. Prongs and Wormtail went back into the tunnel to slip into their beds in the dormitory, but Padfoot decided to stay behind with Moony.

After another few minutes' pain, Remus wearily traipsed over to the bed in the corner and lay down, wincing at the excess movement. To his surprise, Padfoot jumped up beside him and settled down. Remus thought for a few seconds about how this sleeping situation was potentially problematic, but then he gave into the weariness and pain, slipping into unconsciousness.

Sirius, however, did not find it so easy to sleep. He stayed completely still, his furry body making a blanket unnecessary. He found it hard to believe that he was lying with, would soon be sleeping with, the one he secretly loved. He admitted it to himself now, after denying it for his reputation's sake. He thought back to when he had been talking to Remus in the dormitory earlier. _"I think I might be g-" _he gasped. Had the word Remus had almost uttered really been... _Gay_? Sirius thought about other words starting with g that Remus could be. Growing? Geriatrically inclined? He shook his head slowly. It couldn't be _gay_. Moony being gay would be a dream come true. And that sort of thing didn't happen in the real world. Did it?

**New scene**

Sirius awoke with a start. He realised that firstly, he was not in his own bed, and not alone. Secondly, he saw that the sun was starting to rise outside. He jumped to his feet and swore.

He transformed back into the big black dog, because he had reverted to humanity while he slept, and all but dived back into the tunnel. He arrived on the other side barely one minute later and pressed the knot on the trunk. He paused once he was out of reach of the now mobile whomping willow to calm himself down. He knew that if he was caught now, he would be in big trouble.

Or would he? Surely it was late enough now that he could just say that he woke up early and went for a walk? He thought for a moment, then turned back into his human form once again and strolled up to the doors of the castle.

"Shit!" He whispered. The doors were locked. "Hmm... If I could just get a..." He said to himself, glancing at the Quidditch pitch. He hesitated. Well, what did he have to lose?

A few minutes later he slipped into his bed, hoping that no-one would look under his bed or too closely at the broom shed. He was intending to take the cleansweep back as soon as he could, so it wasn't really stealing. He just borrowed it without asking and flew it up to a window. What was so wrong with that? Sirius shook his head. Why was he suddenly developing a conscience? Maybe he was spending too much time around Remus.

_Well_, he thought, _if developing a conscience _is_ the only side-effect of hanging out with Remus, then bring on the remorse._

He smiled as he went back to sleep.

**Sorry if some of it's a bit erratic. I _was_ watching Monty Python for some of it, so... yup...**

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, what you have been waiting for! Chapter seven at last!!!**

"Remus, about what you almost said yesterday... No. Moony, what were you...?" Sirius closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He still hadn't figured out what to say to Remus, and he was going to visit him in the hospital wing in half an hour. He sighed.

James knocked on the door of the bathroom. "Padfoot? Are you in here?"

"Ah, yeah. Do you want to brush your teeth or something?"

"No, I was just wondering where you were. Moony's looking forward to seeing you."

"Okay, cool. I'll be out in a little bit."

"Sweet. "

Sirius tried to think of what he would say to Remus again, but as he came up with nothing, he resigned himself to the fact that he would just have to play it by ear.

He appeared in the common room a few minutes later. He said good-bye to James and walked down to the hospital wing.

"Hi Mrs. Pomfrey. Is Remus awake?" He greeted the school nurse.

"Yes dear, he's been waiting for you." She replied warmly.

Sirius followed her to Remus' bed and sat down on the chair beside it as she went into her office to give them some privacy.

Remus' face lit up as he saw Sirius walk into his eyeline.

"Hey Padfoot. It's good to see you." Sirius smiled back at him

"You too. You've recovered quickly today." He turned the statement into a slight question, raising his eyebrows.

"I think it's because we ran around so much more than usual. I can remember running a lot, but that's all."

Sirius' heart fell. Didn't he remember going to sleep with the animagus acting as a furry hot waterbottle?

"Yeah… it was great."

Remus frowned.

"Are you okay, Sirius? You seem down." Sirius cursed his friend silently. He was sometimes _too _in tune with the emotions of people around him.

"Er, I was wondering… You know that conversation we had in the dormitory yesterday?"

"Yeah… What about it?"

"Well, you said…" He sighed "You said '_I think I might be-'_ and then James burst in. I was just wondering what… What it was that you were going to say?"

Remus screwed up his face, as if bracing himself to do something.

"I was going to say that… I think I-"

"Alright then, Mister Black. Time for you to go now."

"But-!"

"Go on. Out you go. It's nine o'clock and Mister Lupin needs to get some sleep."

Sirius shot an anguished look at Remus as he walked out the door. He now had to wait until tomorrow to find out what Remus thought he might be.

**New scene**

When he got back to the common room, Sirius sat in his favourite armchair by the fire and decided to neglect his homework.

"So? How'd it go?" James asked

"What do you mean how'd it go? I was just visiting Moony like I always do after a full moon." Sirius shook his head at his best friend's stupidity. James used his increasingly frequent smirk which annoyed the other boy so much.

"Don't worry." He said waving his hand vaguely in the air.

Sirius rolled his eyes and continued to stare blankly at the fire; his mind wandered back to what Remus had again been prevented from saying to him. It really was frustrating, knowing how close he had been to putting his mind at rest. He found himself thinking bitter thoughts about the relatively young nurse.

Why could she not have waited just a few more minutes?

All of a sudden, there was a loud bang. Sirius looked around in alarm, startled out of his musings. When he spotted what had caused the noise, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

James had surely gone too far in this latest attempt to impress Lily Evans. He had tried to turn a red puffskein pale green, her favourite colour. Instead the puffskein had exploded, leaving a layer of what looked like snot on everything in the vicinity. This, as luck would have it, included Lily.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" She screamed at James. The rest of the room had gone totally silent "That poor little creature had as much as, if not more than, a right to live as you!"

"I- I'm sorry, Evans. It was an accident. I was just trying to turn it green, not make it explode!" Replied an obviously distressed James "I was going to give it to you." Lily gritted her teeth in fury.

"Whatever lame little excuse you come up with, it doesn't change the fact that you killed that innocent puffskein," She said, her voice dangerously low, almost more frightening than when she had been shouting "I'm leaving now, to try and get this shit out of my hair. Don't you _dare_ try to follow me." She stormed up the stairs, leaving everyone to turn their attention back to James.

He scratched his head, trying to feign nonchalance.

"Okay, show's over, people. Move away from the retard."

"Padfoot!"

"Fine, intellectually-challenged individual, whatever floats your boat." Sirius grinned, momentarily forgetting his broodiness in the excitement.

"Geez, you're such a dick at times."

"Pfft, me, a dick? Remind me, just w_ho_ is responsible for all the puffskein entrails splattered throughout the common room?"

"Shut up!"

"Snappy." Sirius said, giving James a sarcastic thumbs-up.

"But seriously, do you think she's very angry at me?" James said, looking genuinely worried.

"Look, James, you're basically fucked." Sirius said, putting his arm around his friend in an attempt to comfort him. James sighed.

"Shit."

"Yeah. Pretty much."

**New scene**

"I kid you not; it was seriously _all_ over the room. You should have seen it. Lily was absolutely livid." Sirius was recounting the regaling story to Peter, who had been in the library at the time trying to finish an overdue potions essay.

"I wish I was there. Stupid Slughorn and his bezoars." Peter grumbled.

"Oh, it was classic. He is never going to forget this if I have a say in the matter." Sirius said with an evil cackle.

They were in the dormitory later that night. James had drawn the curtains of his four-poster shut, in a vain attempt to block out the noise of the other two boys.

"Shut up! You're worse than an old woman, Sirius." He yelled at the ceiling.

Sirius just laughed. He was already in his pyjamas, so he pulled the covers of his own bed back and climbed in. Peter did the same, and Sirius extinguished the light with his wand. As he pulled his hangings shut, his mind wandered back to Remus lying in the hospital wing all alone, and how lonely he must feel in that huge, sterile room full of empty beds.

One of these days, he would have to buy the werewolf a soft toy or something, just to keep him company in the hospital wing after full moons. He smiled at the idea. He knew that Remus would love it.

A tiny part of him, however, said 'me, Remus will love me.' Sirius frowned. He needed to control those kinds of thoughts. Acting upon them could be seriously detrimental to his reputation. Although, if he did turn out to be bisexual, that could be to his advantage... But, as he lay there thinking, he knew that he was not bisexual, for it was only towards Remus that he had these feelings.

**Chapter eight should be the last one. No! Don't throw your keyboard at me! Review instead :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**And here it is, the gripping last installment of my award-winning series. **

**Well, not quite, but what's a little breakfast nudity between friends? Sorry about that. The Black Books DVD case is to blame.**

"I'm le tired." Sirius said sleepily as he sat in the great hall eating breakfast.

"Can you pass me that jar of jam?" Remus ignored the animagus "Thanks, Prongs"

"I think this tomato sauce is off." Peter said, frowning.

"That's because it's plum sauce." James said through a mouthful of toast.

Peter blushed. Remus looked at his watch and then looked up at the ceiling. A few seconds later, the great hall was full of owls swooping down to deliver letters and packages to their recipients. A large tawny owl landed in front of Remus with a Daily Prophet attached to its leg. Remus looked absently at its eyes as he untied the newspaper. He noticed vaguely as he did that they were the same deep grey as Sirius'. 

"Wow. This owl has grey eyes," He said to no-one in particular "That's quite unusual." 

"Uh-huh..." Sirius said, his eyes barely managing to focus on the bird "Eh. Can't see. Too tired." 

Remus shook his head. It seemed that Sirius' ability to formulate a full sentence had deserted him.

"Come on. We have to get to Charms." James said, standing up wearily.

"Geez, why are you two so tired today? Did you stay up all night discussing Quidditch tactics again?" Peter said, grabbing a couple of sausages to eat on the way to class. 

"Maybe..." James replied guiltily.

Remus rolled his eyes. Those two would never learn that the secret to not being so tired in the morning was to get to sleep _before_ midnight.

As they entered the charms classroom, James saw that there was an empty seat beside Lily, so he hurried to fill it. Remus raised an eyebrow and sat at a desk beside the one where Sirius had dumped his bag.

Lily, realising that James was sitting beside her, held up her textbook so that it formed a barrier which meant that she didn't have to look at him. He just swung back on his chair, looking at her hair.

"Alright, everybody, time to settle down," Professor Flitwick had entered the room "Mister Potter, please don't swing back on your chair." James sighed and leaned forwards so that all four legs of his chair were on the ground. "And Miss Evans, please put down your textbook." Lily looked mutinous as she unwillingly lowered the book.

"So, do you want to study with me tonight?" James whispered as Flitwick showed the class how to use the aguamenti spell. 

"What do you think?" she hissed back.

"So I'll meet you in the library at 7 o'clock then?"

"Oh, Hell no."

"Mister Potter, Miss Evans. Would you mind telling us what's so important?" Flitwick said loudly

"Uh, it's nothing, sir. Sorry." Lily replied hastily. Professor Flitwick raised his eyebrows and continued to speak to the class. Lily glared at James.

"What?"

**New scene**

"My God, I'm hungry," Sirius said, clutching his stomach "I hope it's stew or something."

"Ooh yeah, a stew would be great now. It was freezing outside." Remus replied as they trudged into the entrance hall. James and Sirius had just had Quidditch practise, and Remus had gone to watch them. 

"Ugh, I don't care what it is. I just need something hot. Absolutely anything as long as it warms me up." James said wearily.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table and fell upon the spaghetti with meatballs. James especially was shovelling the food into his mouth without pausing to look at it. After Sirius and James had both had four large bowls each of the stuff, they all rose from the table and headed back up to the common room. 

"Wow I'm full," Remus said collapsing into an armchair "I had two helpings!"

"Lightweight..." Sirius muttered "I had twice that."

"Shit. It's a good thing you play Quidditch, or you would be really fat," Remus tried to imagine a fat Sirius. "Hah, that'll be the day."

"Shut it. Just because I can actually eat..." He sniggered "You really are like a girl in some ways."

He ducked as Remus threw a cushion at him, retaliating by dumping a large cat, which possibly belonged to a second year, on his lap. Remus yelped as the cat dug in its claws.

"Okay, okay. Truce? I'm too full for this."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want you exploding like that puffskein." They both laughed.

"Hey Sirius!" A fifth year girl called from across the room "Will you help me with my Transfiguration essay?"

"Uh... Sure, I guess." Sirius rolled his eyes at Remus.

Remus sighed and picked up his potions homework, which entailed some particularly difficult questions about wolfsbane. After spending about ten minutes on it, a strange feeling overcame him. He remembered the descriptions of how people felt under the influence of Felix Felicis and imagined it would be something like how he felt then.

He stood up and walked over to where Sirius was sitting with a group of giggling girls.

"_Meet me in the room of requirement in five minutes"_ He muttered as he went past Sirius' chair. He had no idea what he was doing, but he did know that it was important to do it.

**New scene**

Remus swallowed. His feeling of total confidence had all but deserted him by now. He still, however, knew what he had to finally do. He just had to come right out and say it...

"I- oh fuck. Sirius, I think I'm gay" Remus closed his eyes and waited for his friend to give him a look of disgust and storm out of the room.

"You... You're... are you serious?" Sirius looked into Remus' eyes, slightly below his own.

"No, you are" Remus replied in an attempt to lighten the situation. He smiled weakly.

"Oh, ha-ha. Never heard that one before!" Sirius sighed, pulling Remus into his arms, resting his mouth on the crown of the other teenager's head.

"Sirius," Remus said, pulling away "Please don't do that. It just... It tears me up inside. I like you too much to bear it." Sirius looked incredulously at him.

"But I like you too!" He said, looking slightly puzzled

"Not just as a friend. I... I really do think I'm in love with you. And I know that you just want to look at Donna Goodman's ass, but-"

"I really did think you were more intelligent than that." It was now Remus' turn to look puzzled. 

"What?"

"What if I want to look at Donna Goodman's ass _and_ your ass?"

"Are you saying that you..."

"Yes, Remus! I'm in love with you!" Sirius paused for a second, and then grabbed Remus' face in his hands. He kissed him like he had never kissed anyone before. When he looked at his friend, he was shocked to see that Remus had tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Sirius... I love you so much" He whispered.

The door to the room of requirement flew open. James stood in the doorway panting. 

"Hey, you two h-" He stopped in mid-sentence, his mouth hanging open. Sirius stood like a possum caught in headlights, realising that his arms were wrapped around one of his best friends, and that the two of them were pressed against each other. 

"Well, finally!" James yelled, breaking the silence that had fallen "I've been wondering when you would realise how obsessed you were with each other!"

"Wait – what?" Sirius asked, confused.

"You've been thinking about Remus almost non-stop for weeks! And the same goes for you about Sirius, Moony!" James grinned as Remus suddenly seemed to become aware of the position he was in.

"You actually noticed?" Remus asked, pulling away slightly from Sirius, but holding his hand instead.

"I'm very intuitive, you know. I'm pretty sure no-one else figured it out, though. Your secret is safe with me."

"Well then, I'm sure that you realise that unless it stays a secret, you will have to practise celibacy for the rest of your life, on account of you having no testicles." Sirius glowered at James.

"Hey, not cool. We don't joke about that sort of thing." James said looking slightly alarmed.

Remus chuckled and shook his head.

"Is sex really all you think about?" He asked incredulously. 

"Yup."

"Pretty much. So you want to see my baguette magique?" Sirius said, waggling his eyebrows 

"What is a baguette magique?" Remus looked perplexed

"A magic wand, my pretty." Sirius stroked Remus' _(wait for it...)_ chin 

"Do you mind? I'm still here you know!" James said indignantly as Remus and Sirius laughed at him "anyway, we need to get back to Gryffindor tower. It's nearly ten and I didn't bring the cloak."

"Fine. Let's go." Remus said, sighing. They walked out of the door of the room of requirement, pausing to watch it seal itself behind them. They then hurried up to the Gryffindor tower, Sirius and Remus holding hands, but dropping them as soon as the fat lady came into sight.

"Why don't you just tell everyone now? You know that things like this never stay secret for long." James said turning to face the other two, forcing them to stop walking.

"It's just... I don't think I can deal with it right now. It was hard enough admitting to myself that I'm a gay werewolf, if everyone else found out..." Remus said, avoiding James' gaze.

"But surely if-"

"Just drop it, Prongs." Sirius warned him. James shook his head and moved aside so that they could continue along the small stretch of corridor and through the portrait hole.

**I hope you enjoyed it! You better have. It took up almost three pages on word. Sniffle.**

**I maybe possibly MIGHT consider writing another chapter, but only if youreview! **

**Hehehehehehehe (evil laughter)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, this is definitely the last chapter. Enjoy!**

"Oh. My. God. Are you serious?" Lily's eyes widened

"Yes! I actually saw it with my own two eyes!" Donna said smiling widely, hugely pleased with herself for uncovering this juicy piece of gossip. 

"Really? Remus and Sirius?" a nod "In an empty classroom?" another nod "Snogging?!" 

"Yes!" Donna nearly exploded, causing several first years to look around in alarm.

"Wow! That... it's... Oh, it is awesome! Remus has seemed so sad lately! Now I finally know why... But, Donna, Have you told anyone else?"

"No. Why?" She tilted her head slightly to one side 

"Um, it's just that... I don't think either of them would really want anyone to know about this..."

"But it's the best-"

"Come on, Donna! Don't make me put a tongue-tying jinx on you!"  
"I- Oh, fine. You're no fun!"

Lily sighed. Donna was alright, but she was such a gossip. It wouldn't be long before she slipped up and told someone with an even louder mouth than hers, if that was possible... Lily got up from where she had been sitting at a table in the common room and went over to an armchair by the fire where James was sitting. As much as she hated to admit it, she really did need to talk to him.

"Um, Potter?" She cringed slightly as she sat down beside him

"Well hey there, beautiful!" He said, beaming at her.

"Please don't call me that." She scowled at him

"I'm just stating the facts, you know. No need to get annoyed at me."

"You're so annoying that it's impossible not to... Anyway," She said "Donna Goodman says that she saw Sirius snogging Remus in an empty classroom."

"Oh... Uh, really? Are you sure that it wasn't a girl with short hair?" James tried, and failed, to feign surprise. Lily's eyes narrowed.

"Wait a second... You knew about it didn't you!"

"Am I really that shitty at acting?" James smiled feebly

"Yes. You really are. So, when did you find out, or did you see them too?"

"I kind of walked in on them in the room of requirement about a week ago. That was when they declared their undying love for each other."

"Oh... Does anyone else know? Does Peter?" She asked, momentarily forgetting her enmity for this particular Marauder. 

"No. I think it's just you, me and that Goodman chick." 

Lily rolled her eyes in annoyance at the way James called females "Chicks". It was such a chauvinist way of referring to women.

"Well well, what do we have here? The ravishing Lily Evans and our decrepit old James?" Sirius said loudly, having just walked through the portrait hole with Remus. 

"Shut up, Sirius! I wouldn't be anywhere near him if it weren't for you and-" She nodded in Remus' direction, who was now helping Peter with an essay. Sirius' eyes widened.

"Wh- How?" He looked at James "You bastard!" He looked as though he was about to throttle his friend.

"Whoa, hold up mate! I didn't tell her! Donna Goodman saw the two of you making out." James looked extremely alarmed at Sirius' expression.

"Oh fuck." Sirius sat on a low table in front of the two armchairs. Lily placed her hand on Sirius' arm as he looked at the ceiling, biting his lower lip.

"It- It isn't that bad, surely? I mean, sure there are a few homophobes at this school, but when you think about it, it really isn't that much of a calamity." She said, less than optimistic. Sirius just looked at her blankly.

"How am I going to tell Remus that everyone will know by tomorrow morning?" 

"She did tell her not to tell anyone, so you might have until about lunchtime..." James joked. 

"Shit. I think I'd better go and talk to him before he gets freaked out by all the staring and thinks that someone let slip about his... problem." Sirius walked over to Remus and pulled him over to one side. James watched Remus' face as Sirius told him the bad news. Even though two of his best friends were in such distress, He couldn't help but be aware of Lily Evans sitting so close to him without recoiling in disgust. Maybe he had a chance with her after all...

**New scene**

Remus sighed as heads turned to watch him make his way to the Gryffindor table to eat breakfast. Ever since yesterday afternoon everyone had been looking at him in corridors and in classes. He was _so_ angry at Donna Goodman for not being able to keep her mouth shut about his and Sirius' secret. 

"Hey Moony. You are going to love these pancakes." Sirius grinned, ignoring the stares they were attracting.

"Really? Unless they have chocolate in them I don't see how they could be any better than-" His face lit up "Chocolate chip pancakes! Oh wow, that's awesome!" He sat down and piled a large number of them onto his plate, shovelling them into his mouth with great enthusiasm.

"Far out, Moony. Don't be a pig or anything." James said; secretly glad to see his friend eating properly. 

"Iss ohf, 'ames" Remus said with a mouth full of pancake. 

Quarter of an hour later, the four marauders rose from the emptying table and headed off to Muggle Studies. They were given a fairly wide berth in the halls. James shook his head. It was as if no-one had ever seen a gay person before. Well, it might be the fact that they had never had it paraded around quite so much. Sirius, being the more forward of the two, would hold Remus' hand or kiss him on the cheek. If it had been a heterosexual couple, no-one would have batted an eyelid but, as it was two men, there was something wrong with it.

James, however, had never seen the two of them so happy before.

**New scene**

"Sirius. Sirius?" Remus hissed, shaking his friend awake in the darkness of the dormitory. Peter's snores echoed softly throughout the room as Sirius opened his eyes and stared groggily at Remus.

"Huh? Wuzzgoinon?" He whispered, confused. 

"I can't get to sleep. Can I sleep with you?" Remus replied quietly, crouching by Sirius' head.

"Uh, sure. Of course!" Sirius moved closer to the wall on the far side of the bed. Remus smiled, pulling back the covers on the bed and climbing into the warmth made by his... Boyfriend? Remus thought for a moment. Yes, that was the word. He smiled again. He was Sirius Black's boyfriend.

"Thanks, Sirius." Remus said softly into his ear.

"That's okay, Moony." Sirius wrapped his arms around the other boy's slim frame, hugging him close.

"You make me so happy, Padfoot." Remus murmured, half asleep. Sirius smiled, his face buried in Remus' hair. 

"Me too," he inhaled deeply as Remus slipped into unconsciousness "I'll always love you," He was barely whispering the words as he himself began to slumber. "My Moony."

Across in a bed across the dormitory, a wide awake James Potter smiled upon hearing the sleepy exchanges of his friends. He turned over and went back to sleep.

**I'm pretty sure I wrapped it up nicely there... Tell me if you agree (or disagree)!**

**This has had over a thousand hits, but only 26 review so far. PLEASE review! for Sirius and Remus?**

**-Puppy dog eyes-**


End file.
